1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of surgical devices. In particular, this invention relates to anchors for attaching soft tissue to bone, and or to other soft tissue.
2. Background of the Invention
There are a number of conventional devices currently being marketed as anchors for securing soft tissue to bone. These devices have found application in surgical repair procedures throughout the human body. The conventional devices have some disadvantages which render them less than optimal for use in many operative procedures.
Conventional devices are generally metal, plastic or absorbable anchors which are screwed or press fit into pre-drilled holes in a bone. The conventional anchors have a suture-securing hole transverse to the long axis of the anchor. The suture-securing hole is generally located in the shank of the anchor which is therefore at or near the surface of the bone when the anchor is properly seated in the bone. The orientation of the suture securing hole in conventional anchors typically requires that the anchor have the suture threaded through the suture-securing hole, before the anchor is secured to the bone. A surgeon has little or no choice of the angle or position of tissue approximation, that is of attachment, when using such conventional anchors. Once a conventional anchor is secured in place, a surgeon is generally not able to rethread a suture through the suture-securing hole if the suture should break or otherwise come louse. Usually, a new anchor kit needs to be opened if the suture breaks. This leads to the inefficient use of the patient's operative time as well as the surgeon's time. Conventional anchors also only accommodate one suture per anchor and surgeons have little or no choice of suture material to be used with a particular anchor since the anchor kits are pre-loaded or come with a specific suture type.
Such conventional anchors require a surgeon to follow many steps and use special tools to successfully load and use the conventional anchors. First, the surgeon must gather the special tools necessary to use the conventional anchor. Second, the surgeon must thread the suture provided with the conventional anchor using a specialized threading tool. Third, the surgeon must drill an anchor hole into the bone which will secure the conventional anchor. Fourth, the surgeon must attach a conventional anchor to a special insertion tool. Fifth, the surgeon must secure the conventional anchor into the hole prepared in step three. Sixth, the surgeon must apply an appropriate surgical needle to an end of the free suture. Seventh, the surgeon must approximate the soft tissue to the conventional anchor using the needle and suture.